


Crucio

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AmorTóxico, Angst, F/M, Heterosexual, Rape/Non-con Elements, obsesión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Las decisiones que tomamos marcan nuestro destino, a veces para bien, otras para mal.Neville tiene delante de él a la persona que más odia de este mundo, la persona a la que querría matar con sus propias manos. La decisión que tome en ese momento, lo cambiará todo.NevillexBellatrix.Hetero, oscuro, date la vuelta y no entres.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	1. Notas

Nueva historia, sí.

Y esta sí que va a ser mi primera historia única y exclusivamente heterosexual.

¿Qué locura me ha dado para meterme en un proyecto así? Lo mío es el slash, el yaoi, chicoxchico, llámalo como quieras.

Pues como casi todos los fics que escribo vienen de ideas que no me dejan tranquila, y esta es súper pesada.

Aún no he perdido la cabeza, tranquilas.

Vamos a lío, las advertencias.

Pues de momento solo puedo precisar que va a ser intensa, oscura, y poco más.

¿Pondré violación como advertencia? No os lo puedo decir, no os miento, aún la historia está en pañales. Sé que para muchas es crucial saberlo antes de seguir leyendo, en este caso no puedo poner la mano en el fuego.

Solo os digo que no lo descarto, puedes irte ahora, lo entenderé. Pero si quieres quedarte, bienvenida a una nueva temática para mí, me encantará contar contigo.

Adelante... ven.


	2. 1

—Cobarde—dijo Bellatrix con aquella risa de demente—. Tan cobarde como tu padre.

Neville la tenía acorralada, desarmada y con su varita apretada contra su cuello.

—Tan estúpido e infantil.—Ella le escupió.

Se escuchaban explosiones por todos lados, en Hogwarts la guerra acabaría ese día. Neville había matado a la serpiente de Voldemort, aún estaba cubierto con su sangre.

Había visto como Bellatrix corría detrás de un par de chicos de segundo. Y él se había lanzando.

La tenía aprisionada contra una pared, a una sílaba de lanzarle un _avada_. Pero no era capaz, y no porque no deseara matarla. Él la odiaba, escuchaba su voz estridente siempre que cerraba los ojos. Su risa macabra.

Insultando a sus padres, torturándolos.

Pero no era capaz de pronunciar las palabras. Y ella se estaba riendo de él.

—Tan bueno para nada, tan estúpido como todos ellos—siguió la mujer con ojos enloquecidos—. El Señor Tenebroso os matará a todos, no quedarán más que los dignos de seguirlo, de alzar su nombre a lo más alto de nuestra historia.

—Estás loca.

Nunca había estado tan cerca, aunque tenía su rostro grabado a fuego. Sus ojos no eran negros como siempre había creído, sino marrones. Y estaban llenos de locura, era una sádica, y aún así, él no era capaz de matarla. No así, y aunque jamás se fiaría de darle la espalda no podía matarla desarmada, a sangre fría.

—Hazlo.—Apretó su cuerpo hacia delante.

Neville era más alto que ella, pero aún así pudo notar partes de la mujer que no debería notar.

Ella se estaba refregando contra él, queriéndolo distraer, ganar algo de terreno.

Aunque no iba a matarla, ambos lo sabían, no la dejaba ir. A ese paso, aquel santurrón bueno para nada, la ataría y ella tenía que volver a la batalla. Ella tenía que ayudar a su señor a liberarse de todos aquellos sangres sucias, aquellos traidores como el que tenía delante de ella.

Ella tenía que volver, era a su lado donde debía estar.

Neville la sujetó por la cintura para devolverla a su sitio, contra la pared sin apartar la varita de su cuello.

Las manos de ella se posaron sobre su cuerpo, reptaron acariciándolo, Neville agarró su mano llevándola hasta arriba de su cabeza.

Estaba tratando de distraerlo, de escapar pero él no podía permitirlo, no podía dejarla ir sin que pagara lo que había hecho.

Con la otra mano ella volvió a tocarle, llevando una mano a su entrepierna. No había hombre que se resistiera a algo así, todos eran iguales, asquerosos y dominables. Salvo el Señor Tenebroso.

Ese crío estúpido le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

Él la empujó más contra la pared, no tenía manos con la que apartarla ya, la apretó tanto que por un momento Bellatrix no pudo respirar.

—Estate quieta.

—Hazlo ya, o déjame ir, niñato—gritó rabiosa, pero por poco espacio que tuviera su mano podía moverse. Y como todos, se puso duro.

Sintió el asco subir por su garganta, pero saldría de allí, había hecho cosas peores.

Notó como el niño temblaba, antes de irse le mataría, había durado demasiado.

Neville se apartó, como si ella quemara, por un momento perdió la noción de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de donde estaban y lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer.No sin éxito.

Odiaba a aquella mujer como no había odiado a nadie en toda su vida.

Le resultaba repugnante, todo en ella era horrible, sus ojos de loca, la boca en una sonrisa cruel, su cuerpo escuálido asemejando a una araña con cuerpo de mujer.

Y sin embargo, le había tocado la polla y había perdido por unos segundo el Norte.

Ella se separó de la pared, y aún sin varita se veía más peligrosa que él, que no había dejado de apuntarle.

—Estúpido leoncito, da igual la edad que tengáis, todos queréis lo mismo. Hasta para esto eres un cobarde.—Los ojos de ella fueron hacia más lejos, Neville reaccionó a tiempo cuando ella trató de escapar para agarrar su varita. La agarró por el vestido haciéndolo crujir, el hombro se desgarró, pero volvió a tirar de nuevo.

Ver su pecho descubierto le hizo mirarla hipnotizado. Era pequeño, con un pezón oscuro irritado por el frío que estaba sintiendo.

Ella no trató de cubrirse, sino que aprovechó para golpearle en la pierna.

Podría haber tomado la varita cuando salió corriendo, pero Neville la alcanzó y la tiró contra el suelo.

Ella pataleó y trató de quitarlo de encima, Neville era más fuerte, aunque no hubiera tenido la más mínima opción si ella hubiera llegado a alcanzar su varita.

Le sujetó las manos que trataban de arañarle la cara sobre la cabeza, la visión de su pecho, solo uno, le estaba trastornando al cabeza, le rasgó más el vestido, mostrando los dos.

Ella se quedó quieta de golpe.

Le había destrozado la vida, le había robado a sus padres, se burlaba de ellos, de él. Había torturado a tantas personas.

Ella no se merecía compasión, debería matarla, el mundo sería mejor sin esa horrible mujer.

Y sin embargo le excitaba, quizás no ella, quizás la situación.

¿En qué horrible persona se estaba convirtiendo al encontrar placer en tenerla en así?

Tenía la polla como una piedra, ¿qué diferencia había entre matarla y hacerle lo que deseaba en ese momento?

—Estúpido niño, no tienes huevos ni para hacerlo.—De nuevo su veneno contra la piel.

No debía escucharla, con un simple _desmaius_ y dejarla atada era más que suficiente para quitarla de la circulación. Hasta que ganaran, hasta que se la llevaran los aurores.

Ella trató de girarse, él cayó de nuevo contra ella mientras forcejeaba.

Lo veía todo rojo, no quería caer en esa trampa. De nuevo se movió, mantuvo con una mano sujeta sus muñecas, eran pequeñas, y con la otra bajó hasta levantar la falda que llevaba. Ella trató de morderle la cara, él le dio un cabezazo.

Aturdida se quedó quieta, Neville estaba a punto de cometer una locura al meter la mano dentro de su ropa interior.

Ese año había sido muy complicado, los Carrow se habían cebado con todos ellos, pero en especial con Neville. Encontró apoyo en Hannah, una chica de último curso de Hufflepuff, ninguno de los dos era ya virgen. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar bajo las bragas de Bellatrix.

Escuchó un ruido de pisadas acercándose y piedras caer, como si un muro estuviera desplomándose.

Neville volvió a la realidad, estaba sobre Bellatrix apunto de cometer una locura.

Tiró de ella levantándola, aún estaba un poco aturdida por el cabezazo que le había dado, la arrastró por el pasillo metiéndola en una habitación cualquiera.

Ella le miraba sin entender, Neville le lanzó un _incarcerous_ , algo que había tenido que hacer desde el primer momento.

Ella iba a hablar, a insultarle, él la desmayó con un giro de varita.

Bellatrix cayó al suelo a plomo, Neville se quedó mirando, como aún estaba parcialmente desnuda.

Salió de allí, selló la puerta con magia y volvió a la batalla.

Esa noche ganaron la guerra, Voldemort había caído, y los mortífagos que no habían conseguido escapar fueron detenidos por los aurores.

Cuando Neville bajó a la sala donde la había dejado, ella seguía inconsciente. Debía entregarla a los aurores, que volviera a Azkaban.

Sin embargo allí tumbada, semidesnuda, acarició sus pechos, Neville tuvo la segunda peor idea de aquella noche.

Hogwarts había eliminado la barrera antidesaparición para facilitar el traslado de enfermos y presos, Neville agarró a Bellatrix inconsciente y despareció con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidas al lado retorcido de mi mente, tomad asiendo XDDD
> 
> Pues nada, aquí estamos, espero traeros capítulo pronto.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	3. 2

Bellatrix despertó sin saber dónde estaba. Solo sabía que aquello no era ni Azkaban ni los calabozos del cuartel de aurores, y quien fuera la había cubierto con una manta.

No, definitivamente no era el estilo de los aurores.

Pero sin duda, estaba encerrada.

No tenía varita, y se dio cuenta del roto en su vestido, en ese momento recordó al estúpido chico que la desarmó, sabía lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir en el castillo.

¿Era él el que la tenía retenida?

Los 15 años que pasó encerrada en Azkaban le habían provocado un fuerte rechazo por los lugares cerrados y oscuros.

También un fuerte odio, acrecentado aún más, por los aurores y el Ministerio de magia.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, y no se arrepentía, mató y torturó a todos aquellos que se lo merecían, aquellos que retaron a su señor, aquellos indignos de llevar el nombre de mago.

Nunca pensó lo que sería enfrentarse a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, y muchas veces deseó estar muerta. Lord Voldemort había caído, su causa, su destino habían acabado.

Todo había sido para nada, y una nueva tortura comenzó, una lenta, durante 15 años, donde solo fue tratada como un animal.

Ni siquiera ella había sido tan cruel con los muggles que había asesinado.

Arrinconada y humillada entre varios aurores fue violada una y otra vez hasta que se aburrieron.

15 años.

Cuando sus compañeros mortífagos fueron a liberarlos cuando su señor volvió a alzarse, no solo la libertad volvió a ella, sino también la esperanza.

Torturó a todos los aurores que encontró que habían abusado de ella, disfrutó con su muerte. Y deseó haberla podido alargar, pero deseaba con toda su alma de bruja reunirse con su señor.

Cuando le vio sintió como si su mundo volviera a levantarse, esta vez no fracasarían.

Tenía que conseguir salir de allí, matar al estúpido Longbottom y reunirse con los suyos, sabía lo que había deseado en Hogwarts, todos eran iguales. Y moriría del mismo modo que aquellos malditos aurores.

o0o

Neville había aprovechado la grieta de seguridad que se había abierto en Hogwarts para que los aurores pudieran aparecerse, para que los mortífagos capturados fueran trasladados a los calabozos hasta que fueran condenados. Para que los heridos fueran llevados a San Mungo.

Habían ganado la guerra, y no tenía sentido lo que había hecho. No tenía sentido haberse llevado a Bellatrix Lestrange inconsciente y semidesnuda a su casa, a la casa en la que vivía con su abuela y encerrarla en las mazmorras de la Mansión Longbottom.

Sabía que eventualmente despertaría, pero estaba desarmada, y Neville no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con ella.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para llevársela consigo?

Pero solo escuchaba su risa, sus insultos y sus ganas de que pagara por todo lo que le había hecho a él y a su familia.

Quería que sufriera, y ese sentimiento le enfermó, él no era así, él no podía ser así.

La dejó horas allí encerrada, con fuertes hechizos de sellado para que su abuela no la pudiera escuchar por muy alto que gritara.

Miró a la mujer, a la que siempre había sido su madre, y sintió vergüenza, si ella supiera lo que había hecho, lo que estaba a punto de hacer, jamás le miraría de nuevo a la cara.

Esa mujer, su abuela, era la persona más dura que había conocido en su vida. Recta, como de acero, pero era una anciana y había sufrido mucho. Esa noche, lo trató por primera vez en su vida como un héroe, y él se sentía despreciable.

Neville no se retiró a su habitación sino que descendió los niveles que le separaban de su prisionera.

Sabía que era mala idea, pero peldaño a peldaño bajó sin detenerse.

Traspasó las protecciones y las volvió a colocar adecuadamente, cuando abrió al puerta ella estaba en mitad de la habitación, mirándolo con tal soberbia, sin ni un ápice de miedo y con brillo homicida en sus ojos.

Una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, sus pechos, completamente al aire.

—¿Me has traído aquí para que juguemos?—preguntó con aquella estridente voz suya.

¿Cómo era posible que estando en clara desventaja ella pudiera hacerlo sentirse un estúpido chiquillo?

Siempre la había odiado, como un sentimiento remanente, aunque a veces no tuviera rostro, como indefinido. Ahora la tenía delante y la odiaba por lo que ella era. La odiaba por aquella seguridad, por la maldad que destilaba, por el daño que le había causado y seguiría causando si quedaba libre.

—Hemos ganado la guerra.

La sonrisa venenosa se fue reduciendo a una mueca de ira.

—No queda nada de tu señor oscuro, Harry lo mató, lo destruyó completamente.—Los dientes de ella estaban atrapados, chirriando de rabia—Todos los tuyos muertos o encarcelados, ya no sois nada. Ya no eres nada.

—Mentiroso, cuando te mate bailaré sobre tus restos—gritó ella.

—Ya veremos quien baila sobre quién, vamos a tener mucho tiempo para descubrirlo.

Ella mutó ante sus ojos, escondió la rabia, pero sabía que esta solo estaba oculta. Le miró con lascivia, y aquello lo enojó.

—¿Soy tu prisionera, niño?

—Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mis padres, te prometo que vas a pagarlo cada día de tu miserable vida.

Ahora quien estaba lleno de una rabia ciega era él, se lo haría pagar aunque en ello se perdiera a sí mismo.

Ella parecía que fuera hablar, pero se lo pensó mejor, no era el mejor momento para provocarlo y ambos lo sabían.

Solo se miraron, por primera vez vio temor en los ojos de ella, estaba entendiendo que no saldría de allí. Y Neville aún con los restos de la batalla que habían ganado sobre él, lo disfrutó como no había disfrutado nada en su vida.

Neville caminó con la varita en alto, ella no se apartó, pero su cuerpo era pura tensión.

A solo un par de metros podía verla mejor, estaba llena de heridas, rastros de hollín, y suciedad y con fuertes círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos.

El frontal de su vestido destrozado, lo había hecho él con sus propias manos, y volvió a sentir lo que sintió en Hogwarts, odio y deseo, y unas ganas locas por hacerle daño, por destruirla.

Pero ahora no estaban en Hogwarts, ahora no había batalla, solo tiempo, mucho tiempo y él tenía que pensar bien en lo que haría.

Lanzó un hechizo cortador y rajó completamente su vestido, este cayó al suelo dejándola aún más desnuda. Unas pantimedias oscuras eran lo único que la cubrían ya, aún así no se mostraba avergonzada.

Neville se sorprendió ante la visión de su cuerpo, estaba esquelética, demacrada. Había morados y cicatrices más antiguas a los cortes de aquella noche.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió era lo extremadamente pequeña y delgada que se veía, como si no hubiera comido en décadas.

—Quítate lo que te queda—le dijo, ella no se movió, tampoco esperaba que obedeciera abiertamente.—No tengo tanta destreza con este hechizo, créeme, podrías acabar muchísimo peor.

Se retaron, dudaba que algún día ella dejara de mirarlo desafiante. Pero obedeció, los huesos de sus caderas sobresalían llamativamente.

Desnuda, y a pesar de su deplorable aspecto físico a Neville le excitó la imagen, aquel triángulo oscuro entre sus piernas llamaba toda su atención. Ella mantenía su barbilla alzada, incluso cuando él volvió a levantar su varita.

—Podría hacerte tanto daño.—Sus ojos oscuros despedían fuego—Podría hacerte gritar por horas, por días, como tú hiciste con tantas personas.

Al menos en esa perturbada cabeza suya mantuvo algo de sensatez para permanecer callada, aunque no le apartó la mirada en ningún momento.

Estaba tan cerca que podría estrangularla, miró su cuello, delgado y largo, y deseó apretarlo con sus manos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta su mano izquierda ya estaba allí. Notaba el pulso bajo sus dedos, rápido, muy rápido. Ella no era inmune, solo que tenía mucho aplomo.

No apretó, tan solo deslizó sus dedos por la piel, estaba congelada. Descendió hasta su pecho, y sus costillas marcadas, y ella tembló, por primera vez tembló y Neville se retiró.

Podría hacerlo, no habría nadie que lo impidiera, nadie que lo supiera, pero cuando volvió a mirarla solo era una mujer escuálida, desnuda y vulnerable, y reconoció que él lo sabría.

Le lanzó un hechizo limpiador, parte de la suciedad en su pelo y rostro se fue, la imagen aún era peor con el pelo pegado al cuerpo.

Invocó un camisón de su abuela, y se lo lanzó.

No debía verla de ese modo, o no sería capaz de llevar su venganza a cabo.

Neville se fue esa noche a dormir, pero solo podía pensar en la mujer que retenía en su sótano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues nada, que está la cosita fea con esta historia, ¿verdad? 
> 
> Yo creo que la subí hace más de un mes (?) con esta historia no prometo fechas, pero la idea está clara en mi mente, y telita.
> 
> Espero leeros y que a pesar de todo os quedéis por aquí.
> 
> Muchos besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	4. 3

Bellatrix vestía aquel horrible camisón, mientras comía la segunda comida del día.

No entendía lo que aquel estúpido niño esperaba de aquello. La había lavado, vestido y dado de comer por más de una semana.

Necesidades básicas que cualquier persona necesitaría, y que ella rara vez había tenido cuando había estado presa.

Solo podía llegar a entender que Longbottom era un cobarde que no era capaz de hacer aquello para lo que la había llevado allí.

Repondría fuerzas, y le atacaría cuando menos se lo esperara. En algún momento bajaría la guardia con ella, parecía tratarla más como una mascota, pero ella era más de morder que de dar la patita. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Cuando escuchó los pasos del joven dejó el plato de lado, estaba en esa edad en la que lo niños se convierten en hombres, lo miró estudiando sus facciones. Cuando los habían atacado en el Ministerio de Magia, el pequeño Longbottom era un adolescente con gruesos mofletes y aire de bobalicón. Este chico, solo conservaba un aire de ese niño. Era más anguloso y más alto, a ella le costaba ver algún tipo de belleza en los hombres, no veía sus caras, solo sus intenciones, y todas solían estar basadas en dos cosas, poder y sexo, muchas veces las dos solo eran una.

Ella solo había conocido a un hombre que aunque deseaba el poder por encima de cualquier cosa, la causa le hacía noble. Le había dado una misión, y ella era su mejor seguidora.

Nunca le importó su rostro, nunca la deseó por su cuerpo sino por su mente, solo vio su potencial, para lo que ella era auténticamente buena, y le dio una misión.

Su cuerpo tembló al recordarle, él era el único hombre al que ella amaba, por el que estaba dispuesta a llegar a cualquier extremo, aunque aquello le costara la vida.

Longbottom le puso delante un montón de ropa sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Póntelo—le ordenó.

Bellatrix había decidido que jugaría al juego de la prisionera obediente, porque sería el único modo en el que él bajara la guardia.

Se levantó y comenzó a desabotonar la prenda.

Hacía mucho tiempo que su desnudez no era un problema, solo eran piel y huesos, y sabía cuánta satisfacción le daba a algunos creer que ella sentiría vergüenza.

Una vez la sintió, por supuesto, pero hacía tanto tiempo de la joven que fue cuando se casó que nada parecía quedar de ella ya.

Los ojos de Longbottom la devoraban, tan estúpido que le estaba dando las armas con las que atacarle.

No era estúpida, apreciaba seguir con vida, y no volvió a provocar que él la dañara agrediéndola sexualmente. Al parecer, ese joven tenía algunos tipos de valores sobre lo que no era correcto hacerle a una mujer. Estúpido.

La desnudaba para verla, pero no la forzaba. Miraba el pastel sin quererlo comer.

Tenía que encontrar el momento en el que le provocaría, en el que ella obtendría algo de ello, y ese momento no había llegado aún.

Él la devoraba con la mirada, a ella eso le daba igual.

La ropa que le había traído era completamente diferente a aquel camisón de vieja.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

No sabía de dónde habría sacado aquella pieza que dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero ella era la mascota y se colocó la prenda.

No había ropa interior, tratar con adolescentes salidos era lo que tenía.

—¿De qué burdel has sacado esto?—preguntó. Aunque no iba a ponerse en peligro, no iba a evitar tratar de jugar al mismo juego psicológico que él parecía querer tener.

El muchacho, como ella había supuesto, no era tan maduro como para no sonrojarse.

—Imaginé que te sentirías mejor en algo más acorde con tu estatus.—Si pensaba que con eso iba a denigrarla, no iba a poder conseguirlo.

No se había fijado en que debajo de aquella ropa había algo más, era una edición de El Profeta.

El golpe que él había querido darle con esa ropa no llegó del mismo modo en el que lo hizo el titular del periódico.

Sintió como sus piernas fallaban.

“El héroe que derrotó al mal” Era el gran titular, donde se veía a un serio Harry Potter, era la crónica detallada de lo que ella no quería creer.

Siempre había pensado que Longbottom solo estaba mintiendo. Quizás no hubieran ganado la guerra, pero jamás pensó que realmente la hubieran perdido, que su señor hubiera sido destruido. Que todo por lo que ella había luchado hubiera acabado.

No podía creer que él hubiera muerto, ya lo pensó una vez, 15 duros años, no podía creer que fuera verdad ahora.

Quizás estuviera debilitado, Lord Voldemort era demasiado poderoso para que un niñato lo hubiera matado.

No sabía en qué momento había acabado en el suelo, en qué momento lo vio todo borroso.

Neville estaba hecho un desastre, en el mundo mágico todo eran celebraciones, fiestas y homenajes a los héroes. Y él era uno de ellos.

El gran Longbottom que tenía encerrada a una mortífera en su casa, a una bruja desarmada y no por ello menos peligrosa. Una mujer que estaba sacando de él cosas que no quería ver, pero a las que era incapaz de resistirse.

Estaba tan cerca siempre de tomar lo que quería, que no entendía en dónde encontraba el control para no tocarla.

Lo que ella no sabía ni sabría nunca era como un hechizo de espejo sobre una de las paredes de su “celda” le daba plena visión de su prisionera.

Se pasaba las horas observándola, huyendo de sus amigos, sus compañeros, todos aquellos que querían felicitarle.

Horas mirándola como el que ve a una pantera en un zoológico, hipnotizado.

Ella parecía estar siempre por encima, no parecía frustrada por su encierro, pero siempre encontraba el modo de ofenderle, de insultarle. A veces solo con su mirada, a veces con alguna palabra hiriente.

Él seguía alimentándola y limpiándola. Pero siempre trataba de devolverle el golpe.

El vestido le pareció un buen modo, otro motivo era que odiaba verla con algo que le recordara a su abuela, y uno aún más bajo, quería verla más, más desnuda.

No consiguió ofenderla con aquel vestido si es que podía llamarse así a algo que casi no tapaba nada.

Podría haberla dejado desnuda, podría tocarla, podría hacerle todo lo que quisiera, y sin embargo, en el último momento siempre se retenía.

Hipócrita, pensó sobre sí mismo. Tenerla allí era suficientemente malo, hacerse el virtuoso ante sí mismo no los convencía a ninguno de los dos.

Pero donde solo pensó que había locura encontró a una mujer que sí sabía lo que hacía, y que era claro que quería sobrevivir y no quería ser herida.

Nunca más le provocó sexualmente, no insinuó que él era un “cobarde polla blanda”, no era tan estúpida. Y aunque seguro disfrutaría con llevarlo a cometer una locura, no lo haría estando en tan grande desventaja.

Eso solo le enojaba más, él quería de vuelta a la mujer perversa, a la loca que reía cuando atacaba a los demás, no a una mujer pequeña y menuda, sola y aunque solo fuera aparentemente, inofensiva.

Necesitaba provocarla, sacarla a la luz de nuevo. Por eso se llevó uno de los primeros ejemplares de El Profeta que su abuela aún guardaba.

Daba igual que la hubiera vestido como una puta, la noticia de la caída de Voldemort, de su muerte, fue lo que la destrozó.

Y verla tirada en el suelo temblando, no tuvo el efecto que él pensaba tendría. No lo disfrutó.

Se inclinó sobre ella, con un estúpido instinto de abrazarla. Ella lo empujó y le dio un firme golpe en la garganta, Neville perdió al respiración por unos segundos en los que ella se encargó de arañar y golpear su rostro.

Desquiciada y loca, esa era su Bellatrix, nunca llevaba su varita con él, porque en un ataque similar ella podría hacerse con ella.

Agarró sus manos y ella gritó, de rabia, el apretó más, el dolor la hizo querer morderle.

La giró cambiando posiciones, no era rival para él, por mucha rabia que creyera tener. No soltó sus manos, pero ella se defendió con sus piernas queriendo dañarle. Con sus propios muslos separó los de la mujer.

Bellatrix tenía lo ojos desencajados, aún llenos de lágrimas.

Y se dio cuenta que siempre había sido ese el estado que había querido provocar en ella, allí la tenía, todo para él. Y no obtuvo la satisfacción que creía.

Sí, ella era todo lo que él había odiado, había torturado a sus padres, había torturado a muchas personas, era una mortífaga y no le importaba matar a cualquiera.

Pero no encontró satisfacción, y se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho, de llevársela, de tenerla allí presa, de desearla.

Pero no era capaz de soltarla, por vergüenza, por necesidad.

Su respiración era pesada mientras miraba Neville, él solo bajó a besarla. Pensó que le mordería, pero no lo hizo, tampoco le devolvió el beso, pero abrió su boca.

Podía sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo, cálido, estaba sujetando sus piernas quedando prácticamente entre las de ella, Neville se movió, estaba excitado. Ella no se movió, no forcejeó, pero tampoco le incitó.

El punto donde chocaba era cálido, a pesar de la tela, a pesar de todo, él la notaba cálida en su entrepierna.

Se separó para mirarla sin soltarla, los oscuros ojos de Bellatrix solo le miraban. Su pecho subía y bajaba, al igual que el suyo.

Descendió por su cuello, pronto sus labios siguieron a sus ojos, y la besó allí. Notaba su pulso, fuerte, y la calidez de su piel. Besó, lamió y descendió por ella, las clavículas prominentes fueron lamidas. Introdujo su cabeza en su escote, su pecho se movía más fuerte. Lamió la piel que el vestido casi no tapaba. Abrió más las piernas de ella, subiendo un poco clavándole su erección.

Necesitaba sus manos para quietarle la ropa, para seguir probándola.

La miró, ella no lo hizo, tenía su vista hacia un lado, como si acabara de irse a otro lugar.

La soltó, y ni siquiera se movió, sabía lo que iba a pasar y no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia.

Y por mucho que la deseaba, solo se levantó de su cuerpo. No trató de cubrirse, estaba claro que su erección era más que evidente, ella aún estaba tirada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas.

Él salió de allí, ella comenzó a llorar de verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ais, ¿avanzan o no avanzan?
> 
> En estos días vi que esta historia estaba en un hilo de twitter sobre historias perturbadoras y ships extrañas, esta y otras más. Y sip, me declaro culpable y me siento orgullosa XDD
> 
> Todas amamos el Drarry, yo la primera, pero también siento que al final siempre estamos con las mismas parejas, las más populares y hay un mundo más allá, a veces perturbador, otras tierno.
> 
> Las que ya me habéis leído en más historias, sabéis que me encanta sacarme ships raras y excitantes, de esas que casi no hay historias, y en situaciones muy raritas.
> 
> Me alegro de que haya más de una a la que le gustan ^^
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Shimi.


	5. 4

La primera misión que Bellatrix había tenido no había sido ser una de los mortífagos más letales de su Señor.

Ella, como muchas otras, había sido casada con un sangrepura afín a la causa para que tuviera una descendencia que le diera continuidad a su ideología.

Tenía 20 años, y no era la primera candidata para Rodolphus Lestrange, pero su hermana Andrómeda se había escapado para casarse con un muggle y deshonrarlos a todos.

Bellatrix había sustituido a su hermana, y para ella estaba bien, su futuro marido había tratado de cambiar a la novia por su hermana pequeña, pero esta ya tenía un compromiso con los Malfoy.

Su propio prometido, Yaxley se había alegrado de que su compromiso se rompiera. Era bien conocido su gusto por los jovencitos y su profundo rechazo por Bellatrix.

A ella le había parecido un acuerdo justo.

Su marido era alguien frío y distante. Eso no era un problema para ella, su matrimonio no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Era un acuerdo, familias sangraduras perpetuando su linaje.

Solo que Bellatrix no conseguía quedarse embarazada.

Su marido la visitaba únicamente las noches en las que ella estuviera ovulando y sus encuentros se ceñían exclusivamente a un acto de penetración y eyaculación.

Era lo que se esperaba de ella, y aún así notaba aquellos encuentros del todo desagradables. Sobre todo comparados con los que su hermana Narcisa contaba de su ardiente matrimonio.

Bellatrix despreciaba todo aquel folletín romántico de la estúpida enamorada de su hermana, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia cuando veía el cariño que parecían prodigarse los Malfoy.

Año tras año, su vientre infértil era un recordatorio de que Bellatrix no estaba cumpliendo con su deber. Rodolphus salvo en lo inevitable eludía a su esposa, por la que no sentía el más mínimo aprecio. No podía negar que fuera mutuo.

Pero dudaba que muchos matrimonios fueran diferente al suyo, solo quería quedar embarazada, dar su propio vástago a la causa, pero nunca se imagino con un bebé en sus brazos. La mera idea le repugnaba.

Las críticas, sin embargo, eran mucho peores. Cuando una noche en las que estaba en su cliclo de fertilidad su marido entró en su habitación, donde el acto se consumaban en la más oscura penumbra, y notó como este tocaba su cuerpo, se sobresaltó.

Eso no era lo que ellos habían estado haciendo. Ella le recibía con la parte inferior de su camisón levantada, el resto no importaba. Él untaba su miembro con un aceite que servía para excitarlo dado su nulo deseo por su esposa. Después, la molestia en su vagina, y la liberación de su marido.

Pero en este caso, el hombre sobre ella apretó sus pechos, metió una mano en su entrepierna tanteándola, y cuando Bellatrix trató de moverse se dio cuenta de que era incapaz.

No era Rodolphus, y sintió pánico por primera vez en su vida. Tironeó de su cuerpo, tocó donde nadie la había tocado nunca, y se sentía completamente incorrecto. Sus envestidas eran mucho más fuertes, su respiración demasiado caliente sobre sus pechos.

Cuando acabó, una sensación de suciedad le recorrió todo el cuerpo, hasta horas después no fue capaz de moverse.

A la mañana siguiente descubrió que su cuñado, Rabastan viviría con ellos a partir de ese momento, y como este había asumido sus deberes conyugales.

Malo era no despertar ningún tipo de interés en el que por derecho era su marido, pero que este la cediera a su hermano, lo sintió como una humillación.

Aún así calló, si cumplía su fin, les devolvería un puesto más importante entre las filas de su señor.

Salvo que no engendró ningún hijo nuevamente. Y Rabastan cada vez era más agresivo cuando la visitaba y la somentía inmóvil, no era tan estúpido como confiar en ella.

Bellatrix no era la esposa sumisa que cualquier marido desearía, eso ambos lo habían descubierto hacía tiempo.

Pero su nivel de entrega con Lord Voldemort era muy alto, y este mismo le había deseado éxito en su misión el día de su boda.

Después de seis años de fracaso, había llegado el momento de acabar con algo que no iba a ocurrir.

Rabastan jamás volvería a ponerle una mano encima, ni su miembro en su interior, la cara de espanto cuando descubrió que ella, esa noche no estaba inmovilizada y que inutilizó su virilidad para siempre, fue una gran satisfacción para ella.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en un fuerte conflicto, en ningún caso Rabastan había tenido permitido ocupar el lugar de Rodolphus estando él aún con vida.

Ambos se convirtieron en la burla de sus compañeros mortífagos, y ella fue llamada ante su señor.

—Me equivoqué contigo, Bellatrix—le dijo Voldemort cuando la tuvo a solas.

—Lo siento, mi señor, he fallado.

—No, no has fallado, el que ha fallado he sido yo.—Le acarició el hombro—Esa nunca debió ser tu misión.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, era incapaz de ocultar la admiración y enamoramiento que siempre había sentido ante su líder.

—Te he desaprovechado en algo que no estaba hecho para ti.—Le acarició el pelo y ella se deshizo—Pero tengo una nueva misión para ti, ¿la aceptarás?

—Haré todo lo que quiera, mi señor.

—Saldrás con Nott y Avery esta noche, van a darle una lección a unos traidores, necesito que despliegues ese don que sabemos posees.

El gusto de la venganza, de la sangre, los gritos y la tortura psicológica fueron todo lo que la movió en ese momento.

Y en esa misión siempre fue el orgullo de Lord Voldemort.

Era experta y respetada por el resto de mortífagos, y ningún Lestrange volvió a ponerle una mano encima.

Cuando todos cayeron, cuando fueron cazados por los aurores uno a uno, cuando sufrió en Azkaban, lo hizo frente a ambos hermanos. En esas estúpidas cabezas de aurores pensaron que sería una ofensa, doloroso para ellos, pero solo encontraron un retorcido placer en escuchar sus gritos.

Solo esperaba que hubieran muerto en la batalla, o que se pudrieran de nuevo en Azkaban.

Eso la llevaba a su situación actual, sin varita, sin escapatoria. Con el dolor de haber perdido al único hombre al que había amado en su vida.

Pero Bellatrix jamás se había rendido, nunca, y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Su instinto de supervivencia era demasiado fuerte.

Y una parte de su mente y su corazón aún se sostenía una posibilidad, ya lo creyeron muerto una vez, podría ser de nuevo así.

Dudaba que alguien supiera que el bobalicón de Longbottom la tuviera retenida, ese tiempo podría servirle, alejándola de las miradas del Ministerio.

Si tenía que enfrentar los obvios deseos estúpidos del chico, lo haría, había aguantado mucho más a lo largo de su vida.

Acabaría haciéndolo, solo era cuestión de tiempo, en su mano estaba cómo usar aquello para su beneficio.

En su camino no había encontrado buenas intenciones, no había encontrado hombres honorables, y los que habían creído serlos los había destruido. Lo haría con este, ya se había dado cuenta de que donde otro solo aprovecharía el momento, la debilidad, en él despertaba otros sentimientos.

Cuando Bellatrix luchaba él se crecía, cuando ella se sometía, se debilitaba.

Ella iba a representar el papel que nunca hizo en el pasado, ella sería la mujer débil y dependiente que ese chico necesitaba.

Neville era incapaz de no pensar en Bellatrix mientras hablaba con sus amigos en el cóctel que el Ministerio organizó tras el homenaje a los caídos en la guerra.

Harry se veía abatido, él no había ganado ninguna guerra y parecía solo querer esconderse en algún agujero.

Le comprendía, nunca pensó que cuando todo aquello acabara se sentiría tan vacío. Para todos solo había habido muerte y destrozos, familias desoladas por la pérdida de sus miembros. Daños a la base de la sociedad mágica que clamaba venganza. Los bandos aún existían, solo que uno había ganado y se cobraría la revancha.

Él era un claro ejemplo de aquello, teniendo a una mortífaga prófuga en su sótano. Su abuela hablaba de su futuro, del orgullo restaurado para la familia Longbottom. De cosas que para él no significaban nada.

Porque su mente solo iba hacia la mujer que tenía presa, a mirarla durante horas.

A entrar en su celda, mirarla aún más de cerca como el que mira a un animal exótico. Pero se había retraído, sobre sí misma, no gritaba, no maldecía. Solo le miraba como si le temiera, vestida con aquellas ropas que él la obligaba a vestir parecía una muñeca rota.

Y el odio que debía sentir por ella, se iba diluyendo en otro, uno aún peor. Obsesión, cuando le hablaban de estudios y maestrías, de incorporarse directamente a la academia de aurores, Neville solo veía su mirada, su cuerpo encogido.

No pudo soportarlo más y se marchó en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

Su prisionera estaba tal y como la había dejado. Entró deseando tocarla, ella era más real que todos aquellos homenajes y medallas que querían darle.

Ella mirándolo desconfiada, ella temblando cuando Neville acarició la piel de su hombro desnudo. Sabía que hacía su mejor esfuerzo para mirarlo desafiante, pero como luego se hacía un ovillo cuando él se iba.

¿Dónde estaba el límite de su necesidad de romperla y el sentimiento de protegerla cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo?

Ella cerró los ojos cuando él la acarició, era obvio cuanto deseaba hacerle cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente. Como imágenes brutales, y otras demasiado suaves pasaban por su mente. Como en todas ellas, ella le miraba provocando todo tipo de emociones.

Quería hacerlo, y sin embargo, no quería convertirse en eso. Y menos cuando ella reaccionaba así, cada vez era más difícil sacar a la bestia loca que llevaba dentro.

Con la que él quería enfrentarse, y no solo una mujer indefensa a la que no tenía el valor de dañar.

—Hoy han celebrado en el Ministerio un homenaje por las víctimas de la guerra.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, pero Neville no había dejado de acariciar su hombro.

—También han lanzado una promesa.—Sonrió Neville—Tendrán mano dura con cualquier mortífago que encuentren escapando. Ya han empezado los juicios, y tus antiguos colegas van a recibir el beso del dementor.

—¿Mi marido, mi cuñado?—dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

—Han sido de los primero en recibir el beso.

Ella abrió tanto los ojos, que pensaba entraría en shock.

Esperó algo, pero no que ella acabara agarrada de su túnica. Había sido mezquino, había querido hacerle daño, y no acabar consolándola, la abrazó, y sintió como su pecho era agitado por ella.

La sostuvo fuertemente y sintió como por primera vez, aunque había sido provocado por sus palabras, era ella la que recurría a él. La que se agarraba a él.

Estaba perdido, porque eso era aún más fuerte que lo que sentía cuando la hería.


	6. 5

Neville había rechazado volver a Hogwarts para cursar un último año que todos habían perdido.

No quería volver a aquel lugar, ni dejar su hogar. No sabiendo a quién tenía encerrada en los sótanos.

Habían pasado cuatro meses, y en ningún momento había ideado que iba a hacer con Bellatrix, no estaba en sus planes, no lo había hecho por lógica sino llevado por la rabia y el deseo. Y ahora, ninguno de los dos era lo que habían sido entonces.

¿La odiaba? Sí, y no. No era aquella mujer de sus pesadillas, ahora se la veía pequeña, inofensiva, y se estaba marchitando. Pero tampoco era capaz de olvidar lo que había hecho, lo que le había hecho a sus padres, a sus amigos, a sí mismo. Sus gritos y risas, pero a la que retenía no era esa.

Y la lujuria era una batalla que lidiaba casi a diario, cuatro meses. Cuatro meses haciendo que ella se desnudara delante de él para que entrara en una bañera que Neville improvisaba para ella. Robando con sus ojos lo que no había hecho con sus manos, pero estas le picaban, la deseaba día y noche. La había alimentado bien, su cuerpo comenzaba a parecer el de una persona y no el de un cadáver.

Sus pechos se habían hinchado, y soñaba con lamerlos y modérelos, estrujarlos entre sus manos, como todas las partes que iban siendo recubiertas de carne.

La deseaba hasta un punto insano, lo reconocía, uno que estaba comenzando a rallar en la obsesión insana.

Antes de la reapertura de Hogwarts habían hecho una celebración, Neville no estaba para celebraciones, pero no le quedó más remedio que ir.

Él, un héroe, era todo tan ridículo.

Vio a sus amigos, y la sensación de irrealidad junto a la de que nada había cambiado era extraña. Solo la mirada perdida de Harry le hacía sentir menos inapropiado.

Lo que no estaba era preparado para encontrarse con Hannah, sí, la había estado evitando deliberadamente.

Se sentía mal, recordaba todo lo que habían hablado, todo lo que ambos se habían prometido. Y Neville no había hecho nada de aquello.

Había ignorado las dos lechuzas que su compañera de Hufflepuff le había mandando en ese tiempo. Y ahora estaban allí. Trataba de recordar todo lo que ella le gustaba, cuánto le había gustado besarla, tocarla, compartir parte de su angustia con ella en tiempos tan difíciles. Su sonrisa cálida dándole ánimos, reconfortándole cuando todo parecía perdido.

Pero cuando la vio sintió culpa, pero también tranquilidad cuando se sonrieron tímidamente. Se había acercado a ella.

—Lo siento—le dijo, sintiéndolo de verdad—. Han sido unos meses complicados.

Ella solo asintió, a Neville le pareció una pobre disculpa. La miró, Hannah realmente le gustaba, no era una belleza deslumbrante, más bien suave y linda, una persona que te ablandaba el corazón de una manera tierna.

Aunque lo que habían hecho en los recovecos de la sala de los menesteres no era nada tierno, era, hasta el momento, lo más excitante que había hecho en su vida. Recordaba una tarde donde la había hecho correrse tres veces acariciándola dentro de sus ropa interior hasta tener sus dedos completamente arrugados por toda su humedad.

Tenía que deshacerse de Bellatrix, tenía que desecharla de su vida, entregarla a los aurores, él tenía un futuro con esa chica linda y buena que tenía delante de él. Y lo estaba echando a perder por aquella estúpida obsesión por una asesina.

Se fue despidiéndose escasamente, el ambiente festivo estaba realmente empañado por todas las pérdidas, y a nadie le parecía extraño que muchos se fueran a las pocas horas.

Cuando llegó a su casa, su abuela ya estaba dormida.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, bajó a las mazmorras de la casa Longbottom.

Ella estaba durmiendo, pero en cuanto lo sintió cerca despertó de golpe.

Neville le cayó encima, la agarró de los brazos inmovilizándola.

Su rostro, tan distinto del lozano y armonioso de la que tenía que ser su novia. Bellatrix era mucho mayor, mucho más siniestra, y aún así hermosa. Eso no podía negárselo. Sus ojos oscuros le miraban como un cuervo, siempre dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos si le daba la oportunidad.

Una idea macabra, una idea que le había rondado desde el primer día. Matarla, deshacerse de ella. A nadie le interesaba, y solo empañaría el futuro de Neville, ¿dónde la había encontrado? No tenía tanta destreza para obliviaterarla, y la única persona capaz que conocía era Hermione, haría preguntas, conocerían sus oscuros secretos.

Matarla, tenía que matarla y deshacerse de su cuerpo.

Sus muñecas eran pequeñas y con sus manos podría romperlas, sabía que ya le estaba haciendo daño, pero ella seguía callada, solo observándole.

Bajó sus manos a su cuello, solo tenía que apretar fuerte, comenzó a hacerlo, sus ojos, ella lagrimeaba y le arañaba las manos, incapaz de emitir más que sonidos ahogados.

Las apartó de allí, como si quemaran, él nunca pudo hacerlo, y ella ya se lo había dicho. No tenía lo que había que tener para matarla.

Sus toses cada vez se fueron espaciando más, salió de debajo de su cuerpo, acurrucándose en una esquina de la cama. Neville seguía de rodillas donde había estado su cuerpo.

Pero se acercó a ella, y la vio temblar.

Estaba desesperado, y ella lo sabía.

—Lo siento.—Eso no lo esperaban ninguno de los dos.

Tomó su cabeza, llena de rizos negros entre sus manos, acariciándola.

—Lo siento.

Ella no dijo nada, hacía semanas que no hablaba, ya no le retaba, ni le insultaba, no le provocaba para que él hiciera algo drástico.

Solo era una prisionera viviendo lo que él le dejaba vivir.

Cuatro meses de nada, de rutina de una presa, aquello no era Azkaban, pero no dejaba de ser una cárcel.

—Lo siento.

Sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas, ya no eran dos cuchillos afilados por su extrema delgadez, pero aquella mujer jamás sería como Hannah, sus mejillas nunca serían tan mullidas.

No se atrevió a tocar su largo cuello, estaba rojo por la presión de sus manos, le quedarían marcas.

Descendió por sus clavículas, un camisón de dormir hecho para ser abierto por delante, como él estaba haciendo.

La estaba desnudando, y ella estaba quieta.

Sus pechos, los que veía en cada baño donde la miraba sin tapujos, sus pezones pequeños y oscuros. Los había tocado antes, pero hacía meses que solo los miraba.

Estaban erguidos y los masajeó entre sus dedos. Ella solo le miraba, callada, pero su corazón martilleaba con fuerza, él podía sentirlo.

Acogió en sus dos manos ambos pechos, apretándolos, con delicadeza al principio, más duro después. Eso es lo que quería, no podía matarla, ya lo sabía, pero sí era suya y estaba retrasando algo que solo le estaba destrozando.

Se acercó a lamerlos, nunca bajaba con su varita, podría parecer tranquila, acostumbrada a su nueva vida. Pero no se fiaba de ella.

La sintió retroceder dentro de su boca, pero no tenía a donde ir. La pared estaba contra su espalda.

Los lamió, nada importaba ya. Lo haría, haría todo cuanto había querido con ella. Tiró de su cintura, obligándola a tumbarse. Por primera vez notó sus manos en sus hombros.

¿Qué quería con ello? ¿Qué parara?

Eso ya no iba a pasar.

Los botones del camisón acababan casi a la altura de su ombligo, Neville rasgó el resto de la tela, lamió la piel que encontraba. No le había dado bragas, sabía que era su deseo por saberla desnuda bajo la ropa, y la tuvo así con un solo tirón de ropa.

El monte oscuro de su vello púbico ya no era ninguna barrera, ya estaba harto de no poder tener lo que quería, ni a ella ni a Hannah.

Metió una mano entre sus pliegues, Hannah siempre estaba mojada, pero Bellatrix estaba seca, y aún así cálida.

Le abrió las piernas, quería verla, de cerca. Era suya, y ya no había barreras.

Sus labios eran oscuros y su clítoris pequeño y casi escondido. Lo acarició con uno de sus dedos, ella que aún tenía sus dedos en sus hombros los movió.

En ningún momento le empujó, ni le dijo que no. A ese punto, Neville creía que a él le daría igual, y también, esa parte que él creía honorable, la que se había ido apagando durante meses, sabía en qué posición la tenía. Cuántas pocas opciones le daba, y lo poco que a él le importaba ya.

Acarició su clítoris, lamió su dedo para lubricarlo, y hacer que resbalara mejor. La miró, podría significar cualquier cosa su mirada.

Era incapaz ya de no imaginar a Bellatrix en todas aquellas veces que había hecho eso mismo con Hannah, en como ella le había gemido en el oído, con las piernas abiertas, apretada contra el cuerpo de Neville. Como temblaba de placer, como se corría sobre su mano.

Lo giró, lo acarició, lo lubricó de nuevo. Hasta que notó como su palma comenzó a humedecerse. Lo sintió como un triunfo personal.

Quizás ella no lo quería, pero su cuerpo respondía solo. Se lubricaba por su caricias. La acarició más, mucho más, hasta que sintió como sus uñas se clavaron en su hombro.

Su rostro era de sorpresa, de éxtasis y de duda.

No era a aquello a por lo que había ido, ya ni siquiera sabía a porqué había ido.

Se bajó los pantalones, notaba la respiración de Bellatrix aún alterada. Él estaba duro, siempre que la veía lo estaba.

Se coló dentro de ella sin esfuerzo, la penetró arrancándole un quejido.

Sus manos seguían en sus hombros, pero ya estaban laxas, sin fuerza.

Se sentía terriblemente bien, apretado, lubricado, caliente. Chocaba hasta llegar a su tope, abrió un poco más sus piernas para poder impulsarse mejor.

Eso era lo que había querido hacer desde la noche de la batalla en Hogwarts, cuando había arrancado su ropa, cuando la había sometido.

Quería hacerle eso, una y otra vez. La miró a los ojos, seguían abiertos. Oscuros, profundos y tan letales como siempre.

No hablaba, no gemía, pero estaba allí, estaba allí con él y le estaba mirando.

Lamió uno de sus pezones de nuevo, ella retuvo el aire, pero Neville succionó suavemente, muy suavemente. Endureciéndolo de nuevo.

Bajó sus manos hasta sus caderas, donde la apretó mientras seguía meciéndose, hasta llegar a sus piernas, acariciándolas y sujetándolas para llevarlas más arriba.

Entró más profundo, lamiéndola a la vez. Había hecho eso, en otro contexto, más apresurado, más ansioso. Y sin embargo, después de meses deseándolo hasta el punto de envenenar su sangre. Lo estaba tomando con calma, lo estaba disfrutando con una calma desmesurada.

Alzó sus ojos cuando sintió que estaba por correrse, quería mirarla. No, no era Hannah, y por primera vez, mientras se corría, se sentía que era mucho mejor no siendo Hannah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, sí, soy yo, he vuelto... 
> 
> No creáis que me había olvidado de esta historia, solo que no veía el momento de meterme en este mood, pero siempre está en mi mente. 
> 
> No por escribirlo tengo que estar de acuerdo de lo que pasa en la historia, sed críticas y tomad vuestras propias posturas, vuestras propias ideas. 
> 
> Esta historia no va a ser larga, pero sí va a ser intensa. Espero veros pronto.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turbio

Bellatrix escuchó abrirse la puerta de su celda, había perdido la cuenta de los días encerrada. Con su único carcelero que había pasado todo ese tiempo mirándola, desnudándola y quedándose a un lado.

El niño era incapaz de tomar lo que quería, y ella se alegraba. Era como un animal hibernando, tomando fuerzas hasta que llegara el momento.

Porque el momento de marcharse aparecería, un día él bajaría la guardia y ella se iría. Callada, a la espera.

Y realmente estaba recobrando las fuerzas, hacía años que no se alimentaba correctamente, en Azkaban les daban lo justo para sobrevivir. Una vez escapó, alimentarse no era importante, ¿alguna vez lo fue?

Ahora no tenía otra cosa que hacer que comer y dormir. Estar encerrada, para bien o para mal, era algo a lo que se había vuelto a acostumbrar muy rápidamente.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero una parte de ella se sentía tranquila estando encerrada. El niño podría pensar que aquellas medidas eran extremas, pero ella sí había vivido en los extremos y esto era casi un palacio para ella.

Le odiaba por ello, pero tenía que sacar ventaja, incapaz de hacer algo, alimentándola como si le importara su salud, durmiendo en un buen colchón, con aire que no estaba viciado.

Se rió de sí misma, solo le faltaba dar paseitos para que aquello fueran casi unas vacaciones pagadas.

Pero no se dejaba caer en el olvido, en la finalidad de encontrar una brecha por donde huir.

Cuando entró por la noche rasgándole la ropa, estrangulándola, pensó que el momento había llegado. Estaba fuera de sí, y eso creaba errores.

Se quedó quieta, esperando que él la follara y ella encontrara la manera de salir.

Un mal cálculo, algo.

Pero la que calculó mal fue ella, cuando él metió su mano entre sus piernas, cuando la acarició y lamió, cuando hizo que por una vez aquello fuera diferente.

No, eso no tenía que ser así. Ella sabía lo que era, era el desahogo de todos, era el abuso y el dolor. No era algo que le produjera cerrar tan fuerte los ojos como para olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera lo que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo.

No lo había sentido nunca, y la desestabilizó completamente.

Cuando él se fue, Bellatrix aún estaba en shock.

A la noche siguiente, Neville volvió a bajar, le había aparecido sus alimentos, ella no había probado bocado, aún sentía de vez en cuando olas de lo que solo podía ser placer cuando lo recordaba.

Él se acercó y miró los platos llenos.

—Tienes que comer.

Y Bellatrix hizo algo que hacía tiempo no hacía, le escupió, se descontroló.

Él la miró sin comprender, y se acercó más. Comprendía que su forma de actuar influía en la de él, y la de él en la de ella y así hasta crear una enorme rueda.

Dócil, tranquila, él bajaba la guardia, peleona, desquiciada, él entraba en su círculo.

Se acercó, y ella se separó, no, no iba a dejar que la volviera a tocar de ese modo.

Pero él la arrinconó, no había muchos sitios donde ir en la habitación vacía salvo por la cama.

—No me toques.—Aún le dolía el cuello donde él le había apretado.

Trató de empujarlo cuando iba a tocarla de nuevo, pero solo era un acto desesperado, la agarró por las muñecas.

—Te mojaste y te corriste—le dijo él en su cara, como un triunfo personal, como si ella le hubiera dado algo sin querer. Fue tan cabrón que incluso se río.

Otros le habían quitado cosas, y sin embargo, esta molestó sobremanera a Bellatrix. Era absurdo, debía calmarse, aguardar, esperar. Pero podía vivir con un tipo que la miraba y vigilaba, que incluso le hacía lo que otros ya le habían hecho.

Eso ella lo conocía, pero que sacara cosas nuevas, que la humillara de esa forma. No, y menos ese niñato que no era ni un hombre ni un buen mago.

Con una sola mano la retuvo, y metió su mano otra vez entre sus piernas.

Bellatrix las cerró, y trató de morderle.

Pero la coló de nuevo dentro, le notó palpando su intimidad, que ya se encontraba húmeda.

—¿No lo quieres y estas mojada?—Su voz era burlona, pero también excitada. Bellatrix se meneó tratando de zafarse.

No, no ella no teniendo control de sí misma. Eso era algo que nadie podía robarle, que siempre había estado en su mano.

No de aquella manera.

La apretó con su cuerpo contra la pared, abriendo sus piernas con las propias, clavando su pecho al propio y su espalda a la pared. Clavada, como un insecto.

No era tan estúpido como para no tener controlada su boca, le mordería en su más mínimo descuido.

Pero comenzó a frotarla de ese modo, y la idea de morder se escapó por la de encontrar aire en sus pulmones mientras él se la robaba con cada caricia.

Porque estas a pesar de todo eran suaves, eran lentas y placenteras.

Un gemido traicionero se le escapó, y él la miró, diría que había burla, pero también deseo, como ella ya lo había visto.

—Hazlo, gime.

Bellatrix mordió sus labios para no volverlo a hacer, el frunció el ceño, besando su cuello.

Sentía su erección contra su cuerpo, no, no iba a gemir. Pero las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. Y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Aquello no.

Sintió como colaba un dedo en su interior y con el pulgar seguía acariciándola en ese punto sensible.

—Nooo—dijo gimiendo cuando se fue completamente sobre la mano de Neville.

Cuando abrió los ojos él la estaba mirando.

La llevó como una muñeca de trapo a la cama, le quitó el camisón, la dejó desmadejada sobre la cama.

Y se desnudó, Bellatrix le miraba con lo que trataba fuera odio, pero se sentía tan blanda que le costaba hacerlo bien.

No era como Rodolphus ni como su hermano, Rabastan. Los Lestrange eran sumamente huesudos, con extremidades demasiados largas.

Neville era diferente, apartó la mirada, no quería mirarle, no cuando, a pesar de detestarlo la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo no le desagradó tanto.

Él se colocó sobre ella, en un último acto de resistirse ella giró su cuerpo, él la dejó en esa postura, sobre la cama y bocabajo.

Le abrió las piernas, y se metió en ella.

Estaba tan lubricada que la intrusión no era tan molesta como siempre. Tenía sus labios sobre su espalda, odiaba que la besara, que tuviera que estar por todo su cuerpo.

Mordió sus labios cuando volvió a sentir placer, aquello era tan equivocado, no quería tener que sentir eso con él, ni con nadie. Solo había deseado sentir algo parecido con su señor, y este nunca la había querido de ese modo.

Del modo que su hermana Narcisa decía que su marido la hacía sentir.

No ese niño, no un cobarde y traidor a la sangre. No Neville Longbottom.

Pensaba que iba a aferrarla por la cintura para darse impulso, pero lo que hizo fue volver a colarle sus dedos en su intimidad. Volver a acariciar ese punto hipersensible.

Bellatrix enterró su rostro donde habían comenzando a brotar lágrimas, de rabia, de placer, mientras se corría de nuevo con Neville dentro de ella.

Él había encontrado una manera de torturarla, una nueva con la que ella no contaba, y que le suministraba todos los días.


	8. 7

Neville no había llegado a entender qué le provocaría hacer lo que había querido desde un primer momento.

Como había una gran diferencia entre cruzar la línea del deseo, y tomarlo todo para él.

Estaba intoxicado, obligándose a apartarse de ella al menos algunas horas al día.

Su abuela se había retirado a la casa de campo que poseían los Longbottom, apartada de la sociedad mágica londinense, y Neville había tenido que dejar de inventar mentiras que comenzaba a no creerse ni él.

Bellatrix era una droga, no podía entenderlo de otra manera.

Había días que trataba de resistirse a él, días donde se tiraba sobre su cuerpo para obtener todo lo que él le daba. Días que solo se quedaba quieta, mirándole.

No entendía que pasaba por la mente de ella, ni siquiera entendía qué pasaba en la suya. Pero sí sabía que había sido él el que la había obligado a entrar en esa extraña relación de necesidad.

La cama que le había instalado tenía las sábanas revueltas, y ella estaba bocabajo, con el pelo demasiado largo regado por todos lados. Neville aún jadeaba, esa noche había querido prolongarlo hasta volverlos ambos locos.

Estaba agotado, horas de estar al borde para retirarse, calmarse y volver a excitarlos a ambos.

Acarició la curva entre su espalda y su trasero, estaba completamente saciado sexualmente. Ella se estremeció, pero no se volteó a mirarlo, y aún así sabía que estaba despierta.

—¿Quieres que te corte el pelo?—preguntó tocando los rizos que casi llegaban a su baja espalda.

Se giró, puros ojos oscuros, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo con ella?

No contestaba, de hecho lo raro era oírla hablar, y cuando lo hacía siempre eran insultos, los otros sonidos que salían de ella eran quejidos, jadeos y gemidos.

Pero nunca habían conseguido conversar.

Una mano pequeña y un poco temblorosa llegó hasta su rostro.

Podría poseerla pero nunca se fiaba de ella al 100%.

Pero sus manos, por primera vez no fueron garras queriendo destrozarle sino que le acariciaron la barbilla.

No se había afeitado en semanas, y una pequeña barba oscurecía su rostro.

Neville besó sus dedos, le gustaría que hablara con él, aunque creía poco probable que lo que saliera de ella fuera a gustarle.

Hacía semanas que había dejado que querer herirla de algún modo, quizás fuera el sexo, quizás es que no era capaz de mantenerse tanto tiempo en ese estado.

Ella se giró, de lado, mientras Neville aún besaba sus dedos. Con otra mano, la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Sin dejar de mirarla.

Siempre atento al mínimo rastro de que ella quisiera atacarlo, pero no lo hizo. La abrazó contra su cuerpo, casi ocultándola entre sus brazos.

Notaba su respiración en la clavícula, sí, podría morderlo, patearlo, ya lo había tratado de hacer antes. Pero solo estaba quieta, bajó a mirarla y ella le devolvió la mirada.

La besó suavemente, sus bocas habían chocado muchas veces, con necesidad, con rabia, puras dentelladas a veces, otras robando jadeos. Pero un beso suave, no. La suavidad no estaba entre las cosas que ellos hacían.

<<¿Qué estás haciendo Neville?>>, se preguntó Neville a sí mismo, cuando no dejaba de besar sus labios pero no encontraba respuestas que le hicieran parar.

o0o

Bellatrix sabía lo que esperar, una nueva rutina que cada día se repetía. Le recordaba a aquellos años del pasado cuando su marido y su hermano entraban a su alcoba queriéndola embarazar.

Salvo que en este caso no tenía nada que ver con eso, Neville entraba con los ojos llenos de un deseo que le sabía a pura hiel, hasta que esta se transformaba en la miel que la hacía jadear hasta deshacerse.

Cada vez más horas juntos, cada vez menos reticencia de su parte. Eso la hacía sentir peor que estar encerrada, que pensar en lo que él le había dicho sobre su amo.

Saberse con necesidad de él era lo peor en sus días, y sin embargo, también era lo mejor de ellos.

Cuando por fin se iba, se sentía completamente sola, más que nunca en su vida.

Era el encierro, era lo que le hacía sentir, lo que la obligaba a sentir. Nunca se había sentido sola de ese modo, deseando que volviera, deseando pelear, deseando ceder.

La cordura sobre la que caminaba tan al borde estaba siendo puesta a prueba.

Se mordía los labios para no hablar, para no darle lo que él quería, y sin embargo, cuando se iba, le llamaba en silencio.

Loca, pero loca por aquel estúpido.

Sentía como sus manos acariciaban su espalda, y como sus besos eran completamente nuevos. Unos que ella nunca había tenido.

No era sexo, ni siquiera quería poseerla de otro tipo de forma. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?

Cuando se descubrió a sí misma respondiendo a esas caricias sobre sus labios, se apartó y él la dejó. No se fue, solo la miraba, y volvió a ocultar su rostro contra la almohada de la desordenada cama.

<<¿Qué estás haciendo, Bellatrix?>>, se preguntó a sí misma, pero no encontró ninguna respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me gusta mucho publicar en fin de semana, y este capítulo, aunque cortito ya estaba listo.
> 
> Le calculo tres o cuatro capítulos más. Mi incursión en el hetero toxiquito me está gustando.
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


End file.
